Welcome to the Bishounen Dorm!
by Elise the Writing Desk
Summary: Al wants to marry his mom. Ace's just tryin' to get laid. Julius tries to get things done. Black's being a jerk by slacking and taking all the girls but hate them. They wished to get Ello to stop 'seducing' them. Well, what a gay can do, being in a dorm filled with Bishounen? How's their daily life gonna be? Busy studying or running from Ello? AU. Shonen-Friendship. No Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1: The Momma Boy

**Welcome to the Bishounen Dorm!  
**_October 18th 2013  
_Plot and Othello Montague by Elise the Writing Desk, Wonderful Wonder World©QuinRose

* * *

Available after Welcome to the Amusement Asylum!

* * *

"Hey, Dumbo," Black said, with a serious face, eyes on the ground.

"What is it, my son?" Ace cryptically said, still lying on the ground, eyes on the dark night sky.

"Isn't it fucking weird to get attracted by a guy?" the ginger said in an all-seriousness expression.

Ace gaped and got up from the ground, and gawked at Black.

"Duuude!" he screeched. "Ello rubbed off on you, didn't he? Aw man...Now I feel dirty for all those days changing together in the locker room!" Ace face-palmed, and inched away from Black.

"What the fuck—No, Dumbo, that sunnavabitch Othello didn't rub off on me!" the ginger screamed.

"B-But you said you're 'attracted' to a guy!" Ace argued frantically.

"Not me, you fuckin' asshole! I was just asking if it's fucking weird or not!"

"Well if it's not about _you_, then why are you asking!? It's you! Ha!" Ace frantically got up on his feet. Black froze, glaring at him.

"The fuck are ya goin'?"

"I'mma tell Julius." Ace snickered.

Black's eyes widened, and he grimaced. "No! What the fuck—" he jumped and clung to Ace's feet.

Ace fell on face to the ground, and screeched.

"Aaaugh! Help meeeh! Black is gaaay!"

"I'm not fucking gay! You—"

"RAAAEP!"

~.X.~

Chapter 1: The Momma Boy

Ever been the new kid who knew nobody in a new place? Or, ever had a new kid transferred to your school? What do you do? Ignore or be friendly with 'em?

Guess it depends on the new kid, eh? If he's cheerful and friendly, then he ain't got no problem. If he's shy, some might approach and be friendly. If he's cool, then let him alone.

What if he's crying like a baby, calling his mom in the corner, then?

"Mom...Moooom! Are you okay, Mom? Have you eat lunch? Are you feeling lonely?"

A brunet named Ace Pendragon was hiding his mouth, trying not to burst laughing.

"I'm just worried...And okay, I'm lonely without you, Mom..."

A navy-haired guy came downstairs and patted Ace's back with a small manual book.

"Hey, I fixed your DVD player...What's that new kid doing...?" he paused and frowned as he joined Ace to watch the new boy.

"Mom! I still wanna talk to you...Why are you so mean!? You don't love me anymore...?"

Julius Monrey froze beside Ace.

"N-No..." sob. "Mom...Noooo she hang up...uhuhuhu..." a dark-blond boy wept and tried to wipe his damp face. Sniffling here and there, he sighed and dropped his cellphone, and finally noticed the two.

"Phft..snrk...AHAHAHAHA..." Ace fell on his knees and started to roll on the floor.

"Uh...you okay?" Julius twitched awkwardly and slowly approached the new kid. "You're Almanzo Liddell, right?"

"The heck is that Dumbo laughing at!?" the new kid snapped. "Probably a fucking orphan." He scoffed smugly.

Ace stopped laughing and got up to smile dangerously at the new kid. "At least I'm not a freaking Momma Boy..."

The new kid snorted and held up a hand in front of his face. "I ain't no Momma Boy, Dumbo." He grinned and pointed a thumb to himself. "Just lovin' my Mom. Phft, you ain't got no one to love, aren'tcha? Shame, shame." He waved.

"You...bastard..." Ace grinned wider.

The new kid grinned to Julius. "Call me Al, mate. Who are ya again?"

"Julius Monrey. This is—"

"Dumbo. Got it." Al nodded.

"I'm Ace, ya bastard. Crybaby Momma Boy. Bet you're still wearing a diaper..." the brunet grinned wickedly. "Suckin' yer thumb, calling yer mom...do you breastfeed until now?"

Al chuckled. "Heh...Interesting, Dumbo."

Ace grinned back. "Any time, Pussy Momma Boy."

"...Let's duel." Al and Ace said.

Julius twitched. "Boy...that escalated—"

POW

"UGH BITCH YOU BROKE MY NOSE!"

"...quickly..."

BAM

"YER ASKIN' FER A FIGHT, HAHAHA!"

SMACK

"I'MMA STICK A BROOM UP YER ASS!"

A curly haired guy came down smiling and flocked as he saw Julius.

"Kyaa, Julius! What a coincidence~!" Othello Montague squealed, trying to cling to Julius.

"Don't touch me." Julius stepped away from him. Ello then noticed the stupid fight and gasped.

"Ooooh, how manly...Ah!" he gasped. "Who's that dazzling new bishie!?"

BAM

Al delivered one last punch to Ace's gut, and then grinned coolly at Ello. "Call me Al, mate."

Ello fainted but managed to whisper; "He called me...MATE...siiigh..."

~.X.~

Eventually, a guy's fight will turn into an everlasting friendship. Al and Ace were already laughing and joking when they're having dinner in the first floor's dining table. Ello was there, keeping them to have topics, while Julius silently eat and only spoke when spoken to.

"So we're livin' here with only five people?" Al asked, and munched his macaroni. Ello's eyes following his lips tentatively.

"Not really, there are three more, but they're seniors and have different schedules in the academy." Ello beamed, curling his curly hair with his finger. "What subject you're taking, Al?"

"The Coding." Al smirked. Ace whistled and patted his shoulder.

"Daaamn...never thought you had it in you. I'm in the Enforcer, by the way. Hey, Julius...this means all of us are in different subjects, eh?"

Julius swallowed his chicken. "I'm in the Taxes...Ello's in Statistic...Ah yes, Black is in the Coding as well, actually."

Ello whimpered. "Awww, I can't go to the same class with Al!" he sighed dejectedly. "Black is suspicious too...I mean, he hates girls. What if he's gay too?"

Al blinked in realization. "Too...? You're gay, Ello?"

"Uuuh-huh~!" Ellio smirked. "And watch out, Al, I might be veeery into you, mate." He winked, waving his fork.

Ace and Julius flinched away. "Creep."

Al chuckled. "If you're denying too harsh, you'll end up the same." He shrugged. "Anyway, according to some scientists, guys will have their gay-session in life, where they're attracted to their same kind. At first this should be just an admiration, but if he doesn't pass this period, he'll end up like Ello." The dark blond grinned to Ello, who squealed.

"I'm a failed product and I'm proud~!" Ello giggled. He sighed dejectedly. "But it's hard to get a guy in this overly-manly academy...Even the girls here are manlier than I do!"

They ate in silence for a while, and then Al remembered something.

"Oh yeah, where's that guy...Black, wasn't it?"

"Eh, he hates eating together." Ace laughed, shrugging. "He hates the world, I think? He hates people, especially girls. But daaaamn, that friggin' bad boy catch 'em all those ladies!" he sighed. "Even though they're rejected, they'd never turn to me! Ladies..."

"Welp, that's sad fer ya." Al chuckled. "For me, I already have my Mom!"

Julius twitched. "Well...isn't that lovely."

"Aww, Al, but you have to consider me too..." Ello pouted.

The dark blond shook his head stubbornly. "Naw mate...There's only one lady in this world fer me." He smirked and pounded his fist to the table.

"And that, is my Mom." He sighed longingly.

Ace and Julius exchanged looks. Ello whined.

Al smiled gently. "I'm gonna marry my Mom."

And so, Almanzo Liddell had brought Mother Complex to a whole new level.

Oh, and Ello was officially Gay-Zoned.

* * *

**Kindly review if you have the time.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Anti-Girls

**Welcome to the Bishounen Dorm!**

* * *

_Dear Julius Monrey,_

_I know you might not care; you're such an amazing guy. You're smart, handsome and cool. My heart pounds whenever you're near. You have such beautiful navy blue hair, I want to run my fingers in your hair. I can't hold this feeling anymore. I love you._

_If you accept my feeling, please come into the Student Council Room after lectures are over tomorrow Monday._

_Your admirer._

Julius deadpanned and snatched his cellphone on his study desk, clicking it, bringing it to his right ear, he patiently waited for the beeps to be over.

"Peter, cancel today's meeting."

~.X.~

Chapter 2: The Anti-Girls

Ever send a love letter? Ah, what a wonderful, romantic culture. The feelings, the sweetness...

Fucking cliche!

As you could've guessed, the author wasn't the shy-romantic type. She hates love-letter. Why not talk straight out? If you like someone, be brave enough to speak, damn it!

Julius also hated love-letter; not because he didn't like people who can't say something straight out, but because he wasn't interested in relationships. He had a goal; to be the best college student and get the scholarship.

And you had no idea how many letters Julius could get in a day.

"Julius, you're hurting poor innocent girls...!" Ello whined as he watched Julius throwing a stack of love-letters into the burning fireplace.

"He's hurting my feeling!" Ace sobbed dramatically. "He throw away those hearts...when I can't even get one myself...Ugh, ya bastard." He chuckled and pushed the window of the dining room open. "You'll be grouped in with Ello and Black if you keep doing this."

Julius sat down to warm up himself. "What group?"

"The gays."

"Oh, so we have a name?" Ello seemed excited. "Wait...Black's gay...? I knew it...that jerk!"

SMACK

"The fuck said that." A red-haired guy tossed a newspaper to Ace's head, face irritated. "Blabber yer shitty mouth again and I'll rip yer head off."

"Oh, morning Black!" Ace laughed. He turned to the staircase. "Al's not up yet?"

"Al? The new kid?" Black scoffed. "He's jogging out there. What a fucking show-off." He went to rummage the fridge. He glanced to watch Julius warming himself before the fireplace. "Burning off hearts again, fucking douche?"

Julius snorted. "Look who's talking." He sighed and stood up. "At least I have a legit reason. While you don't."

The two glared coldly at each other and sparks of wrath burnt between them. Ello sighed longingly while Ace laughed nervously. Julius and Black had never gotten along well.

Suddenly the bell rang and Al appeared, entering the dining room with five cups of coffee. He grinned at them.

"Coffee anyone?" he held up the cups, winking.

"Starbucks?" Ace gawked. "You treat us all Starbucks? Are you a rich momma boy or what?"

"Momma boy?" Black frowned, taking one from Al.

"I said I'm not a momma boy!" Al huffed. "Mom bought me these and said to share 'em. Honestly I'd like to have 'em all myself...I mean, it's from my Mom, after all." He sulked a little.

Black sipped his coffee once and turned to Ace who took his share. "Yeah, a fucking momma boy."

"See?" the brunet chuckled, shrugging.

Al snorted and went to share the coffee to Ello, who squealed, and then sat beside Julius, handing his coffee. The dark blond watched the fire burn and noticed what's burning.

"Envelopes?" Al hummed. "Ah, love letters? Whoa, that's a lot of those."

"Yeah, no kidding." Julius sighed, and sipped his coffee. "Hm, this is just my coffee. Thanks, Al."

Al sighed longingly. "I wonder...should I send one for my Mom?"

"Send what, Al~?" Ello asked, sitting beside Al and carefully sipped his coffee.

"You know, love letter?" the dark blond said thoughtfully.

Black suddenly coughed and spilled his hot coffee. He groaned and then, glared at Al. "The fuck!? Why'd you do such a crazy thing? She's your fucking Mom!"

"Exactly!" Al nodded. "Mom can't understand my feelings for her, so maybe if I write a letter about how I love her and want to marry her, she'll understand?"

Black twitched in spot. He held up his hands. "What-the-fuck-ever. I'm outta here. Crazy assholes." He shrugged and strutted out of the dorm. The bell rang as he exited.

Al narrowed his eyes. "What's his problem? And why isn't he wearing uniform? Is it okay to go for lectures like that?"

Julius sipped his coffee. "Mm...No. He's not. He's skipping, as usual."

Ace laughed. "Black's only come for exams. He's been like this since the first semester, but he always managed. Don't mind 'im." He sipped his coffee, and sighed. "Anyway...Why's the WiFi so slow?"

"Oh, sorry. I was downloading GTA V, heheh." Al laughed, and then, froze seeing Ace smiling at him.

"You asshole."

"Huh?"

"I'M downloading it!"

"No way! I'm finishing it! You can ask my copy—"

"NO! I'M downloading!"

"What the hell is your problem!?"

"It's about pride!"

Julius sighed and shook his head, heading to his room. Ello giggled and finished his coffee, watching the two quarreled.

~.X.~

The Government Prosperity Academy had four subjects; Coding, Enforcer, Taxes and Statistic. They're teaching the next generations of governors, and the students who graduated will work straight for the goverment in their respective subjects.

The Academy only choose students after four tests, and not everyone could join or pay to learn here. It's free from tuition and have high-technology. The entrance gate automatically opened in assigned time, and there's magnetic force on the brick fence, preventing students to skip after signing in. The main door and windows als had automatic locks. Even the bathroom had gun to prevent boys and girls doing stuff.

"...And all of these high-technology features are controlled by the Decoders." The lecturer explained. "Each of you had passed the examination of trust and dicipline. Here we will trust you the system-code which controls our school. This will be your test, and also to convenience everyone, in case the security system needs maintenance, so everyone of you can do it."

Al and the other shopomores received a special card to access the system. Every juniors in Coding received this, and they're strictly forbidden to let anyone else hold their card. If they lose it, the one responsible will be sent to prison until the card was found. If they used it for their personal gain, they will be dropped out and prisoned.

"Hey there." Al turned to see the guy next to him. He smiled and winked. "You're kinda cute."

Al smiled nervously. "Thanks...?"

"I'm Patrick." He snickered. "But you can call me Pattie."

"Uh, nice to meet you, Patrick. I'm Almanzo. Call me—"

"Mannie! How macho!" Pattie giggled. "Hey, are you available, honey?"

Al twitched and laughed nervously. "No...but I know who is."

~.X.~

"You should've seen her face..." an albino named Peter White, sighed as he walked beside Julius, heading to the library. "If I know this'd happen, I wouldn't cancel the meeting."

"And hurting that baby by giving the wrong impression?" Julius shook his head and pushed the door open, letting Peter entered first. "I already have someone after I graduate, and I want to be a great guy for her. I have no time for those idiotic girls."

"Ouch, harsh much for the forever-alones, you know?" Peter huffed and left Julius to the Procedure Section.

Suddenly, the light went off and the windows were locked down.

'_Shutting down the building in sixty seconds._' The school's A.I. announced, and everyone gasped in confuse.

Peter, with the access for the command room, dropped his book to a table and shook his head to Julius who's handling many books.

"I'll go check the command room." He said, and exited the library. The albino rushed and noticed a junior was running beside him while reading a letter.

The boy glanced at him. "Student council vice president?" he twitched nervously, and suddenly, rushed faster.

"What the hell?" Peter twitched and quickened his pace.

As suspected the boy stopped in front of the command room, and he bent down to take a letter.

"Holy...freaking...camo—what the hell!?" he gawked. Peter scowled and rushed to snatch that paper, but the boy screeched.

"No! Please don't!"

The albino's eyes widened as he read the letter.

_Almanzo Liddell,_

_We're holding your keycard...Wouldn't want anyone else to know, right? We'll cancel the shut-down, don't worry. But...You're going to do us a favor._

_Hook any one of us—ANYONE of the girls, with Black Joker. And no one will know that you lost your keycard...and you'll get it back._

Peter's jaw slacked, and then he glared at the already shrinking junior.

"YOU LOST YOUR—"

BAM

"Ssssh! If anyone heard I'll get dropped out!" Al whined, pushing Peter down to the floor as he clamped his mouth in the process.

"Mmphh!" The albino struggled, but despite being smaller, Al managed to dragged his senior into the nearest janitor room, and locked the door.

"Please, please keep this a secret!" Al begged, bowing his head and clapping his hands.

"Keeping a secret!? Are you an idiot? This is dangerous to our school!" Peter hissed angrily. "How could you be so...so clumsy!? Who was the last person you met? Did you left the card somewhere?"

Al bit his lower lip and looked up to the ceiling, recalling his lunchbreak.

"Ugh, I'm very sure I locked it in my locker...But..."

"But?"

"Someone broke my locker." Al hissed back fearfully. "That person broke my locker with force...and then left that letter telling me to come to the Command Room to get the next letter."

Peter crossed his arms and hummed. "That means this isn't really your fault...Plus you've got evidence...So let's report this anyway."

"No!" the dark blond yelled. "This is completely different with Tax! Even though I was found not guilty, I won't be trusted anymore, and I can't work like that in Coding! And..." he turned paler than ever. "My Mom...she'll be so disappointed..."

Al's Imagination

Judge: ALMANZO LIDDELL IS FOUND NOT GUILTY.

(WHAM)

Judge: Court is adjourned!

Al: Yay! I'm not guilty! Mom! I'm not guilty—

Mom: You shouldn't have lost it in the first place! YOU EMBARASS ME, AL!

Al: But I'm—

Mom: YOU ARE NOT MY SON!

Al: Bu—

Mom: I'LL REMARRY SOMEONE ELSE!

"NOOOOO!" Al screeched and slid down onto the floor, pulling his hair, eyes wide. "I'm so dead. No no no nono no no no...Why is this happening to me...?"

Peter was entirely shocked, confused and angry as he watched the junior freaking out in front of him, in the narrow janitor room. He pulled the boy's collar, and then...gave him a bitch-slap.

SMACK

"Get a hold of yourself, young man!" the albino hissed. "Fine, I'll keep this a secret. But you better do something. If the culprit does anything weird to the building using that card...I'll report you."

And so, began the secretive relationship between Peter and Al.

Wait, what else?

Yeah, Al's gonna have to hook any girl with Black Joker.

"Get outta my way, bitch! Fucking annoying." Black angrily shoved a girl out of his way.

BAM

And she hit the wall.

"Aah~ Black-sama touched me roughly~!" she sighed and fainted with bleeding nose.

"Black-sama, push me too~!" other girls whined, running to chase the bad boy.

"Do me to the wall~!"

"Fuck off!" Black punched the girls away and pulled up his hoodie, and started to ran into the crowds.

Al set down his telescope and twitched.

"How the hell am I supposed to do this!?"

* * *

**I have no idea why I did this. Kindly review if you have time.**


End file.
